guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Of Slaying
Ogre Slaying Should it not read 9 - 25% instead of 10 - 25% because of the Ogre Slaying Knife, or does this only pertain to salvageable upgrades? If that's the case, I suggest Ogres be removed from the table, and perhaps a note should be made elsewhere on the page of this modifier. -...because the Goddess wills it so. 21:32, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :It's +9 damage vs Ogres, not +9% vs ogres... 172.188.134.198 05:46, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::erg...I knew that. Ignore me completely! Hehe. -...because the Goddess wills it so. Recent Update Recent update (introducing Hard Mode) changed all +25% vs Charr of Slaying collector updates to 20% unless previously salvaged, so I removed the note. Crenel 19:23, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Depending on the area you're attempting to Vanquish, these might finally have some use. Arshay Duskbrow 20:21, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::Agreed. I'm just glad that I decided to grab a 25% Charrslaying Bow Grip a few days before Hard Mode came out. I'm the proud owner of a Grinning Recurve Bow of Charrslaying (25%). Crenel 23:46, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yay! Got my Charrslaying+25%dmg mod today! Now my Charr recurve bow of charrslaying adds a base 60% damage! =) *dances* --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 06:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC) does anyone know if this works for spells or just wep dmgTenshi_strife : Does it gives you 20% + dmg even if you use spells ? or just dmg as staff it self gives. Gcardinal 19:37, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::I was wondering the same thing. im going to test it now. :::just tested it in ascalon with my ele and there was no difference in damage. i used fire magic skills like fireball, rodgorts, and meteor. -Blaster Major issue with slaying mod Currently, at least some mods are broken. For example, 20% "charr slaying" mod reduces the damage dealt to non-charr enemies by 3-4 times, at least in the two collector weapons I personally tested. This cerainly wasn't the case in the (1-year-ago) past, so it's most likely a bug. See comments below for details. Please remove this once you feel this issue is resolved. Barbed Ascalon Razor of Charrslaying is not working. Compared to identical dmg Rinblade (dmg 10-14), the Razor deals only 11 dmg with Wild Blow, while the Riblande deals 37 dmg with Wild Blow to the same creature (Flash Gargoyle Lv 3). Is it intentional that the weapon of Charrslaying deals almost 4 times less damage on non-Charr enemies? It is probably a bug. I tried one more weapon of Charrslaying, and it exhibited the same bug. This time it is War Hammer of Charrslaying (also taken from a collector); it deals tiny damage compared to any non-Charrslaying weapon of similar characteristics. It seems that the whole "of slayer" modifier is bugged. Related discussions (by others) are here: http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=438475 http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10071514 The author of the second report observed the problem on 3 Nov. 2006. He also stated that this problem did not exist at an earlier (unspecified) date; so some patch prior to 3 Nov 2006 caused this bug. Dagger, Scythe, Spear I have yet to personally see a single scythe, spear, or dagger mod "of slaying" aside from "charrslayer" weapons obtainable from the vanguard crafter. I'd like to know if these DO even exist, because while they should, I've yet to find proof that they do.10.10.20.183 00:35, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Base damage? Does the "of slaying" mod increase ALL weapon damage by 20%(assuming max) including attack skill damage, enchantments like Strength of Honor, etc. Or is the +20% only applied to the base damage in the same way a +15%>50 inherent/inscription works? I think this answer should be noted on the page. Starkers 17:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :I belive it's base damage, however my warrior always brings a +20% demonslaying axe with her while she does DoA :P76.173.218.183 ::What about damage from spell? There is a mod that apply to staff too. 58.8.157.51 :::The only weapon bonuses that apply to spells are +1 attribute, HSR, HCT, or condition changing items. Customising, 'of slaying', 15>50, sundering etc. have no effect. Ezekiel [Talk] 12:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC)